Marry Me If You Wanna
by naranari
Summary: Kai ingin tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menginginkan pernikahan/"Aku tidak peduli kita tinggal bersama walau belum menikah"/"Aku ingin mengatakan itu, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku"/"Nikahi aku, jika itu maumu"/ KAISOO fanfict


**Marry Me If You Wanna**

Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo EXO

(GenderSwitch)

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rate: T

ONESHOOT

.

.

Kai segera terbangun begitu mendengar suara berisik dari jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja nakas. Suara bedebam yang keras juga rintihan kesakitan sudah biasa terdengar dari kamar apartemen kecil milik Kai. Sedikit tergesa menuju kamar mandi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya secepat yang Kai bisa dan secepat jam wekernya berhenti berbunyi. _A noisy morning as always. _Kai sangat buru-buru dan tidak sempat merapikan penampilannya. Yang penting ia sudah mandi dan wangi.

Menit-menit berikutnya Kai habiskan dengan memberenggut diantara _traffic jam._ Ini Korea Selatan, dan kemacetan tidak mau tahu dimana dia berada. Dan Kai sepertinya juga tidak mau tahu kalau ia sedang terburu-buru saat ini. Kai hanya ingin sampai ditempat dengan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan cara apa agar ia sampai.

Ketika lampu lalu-lintas menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki, Kai langsung tancap gas. Mengklakson kendaraan yang berada didepannya. Berdoa agar apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak membahayakan dirinya dan orang-orang. Karena tekadnya sudah bulat. Menemui seorang gadis yang sekarang pasti sedang menunggunya di _café._

Semoga gadis itu sabar menunggunya.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu melirik jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu pria yang sudah membuat janji padanya untuk bertemu hari ini. Tapi sampai saat ini Kyungsoo tidak melihat tanda-tanda pria itu akan datang.

"Pasti telat lagi" Kyungsoo mencibir. Kyungsoo tidak suka menunggu, tapi pria itu selalu membuatnya menunggu. Dan Kyungsoo benci mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tak keberatan walau harus menunggu pria itu selamanya. Pelayan _café_ sudah memberikan Kyungsoo dua gelas _caffelatte_, dan sekarang Kyungsoo menerima gelas ketiga-nya. Kyungsoo baru akan menyesap kopinya saat dentingan bel berbunyi di pintu masuk café. Kyungsoo mendongak dari gelasnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Bingo!

Pria yang daritadi ditunggu akhirnya muncul. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kai-pria yang ditunggunya sedang kebingungan sambil celingak-celinguk. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya bermaksud memberikan kode agar Kai melihat dirinya.

Kai tersenyum senang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kyungsoo begitu matanya melihat siluet wanita mungil yang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kai mengambil tempat didepan Kyungsoo. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Kai agak mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Kyungsoo tertawa, tangan kirinya menopang pada dagunya dan tangan kanannya mengaduk gelas kopinya. Sangat menggoda, pikir Kai.

"Kau tahu" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Aku sudah hampir berlumut disini hanya untuk menunggumu" Kai tertawa geli. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Kai memberikan usapan-usapan kecil pada punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Memberikan sengatan kecil pada kulit Kyungsoo yang halus. Kyungsoo berdebar hanya dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Kai. "Maafkan aku Kyung, kau tahu aku sudah berusaha agar tidak telat. Salahkan saja _traffic jam_ sialan itu" Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Lagi-lagi alasan yang sama.

"Kau harusnya punya sepuluh jam weker dikamarmu" Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Kai. Agak tidak rela saat terpisah dari kenyamanan tangan Kai. "Ini bukan soal bangun telat Kyung" Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya, ia tidak perlu memesankan minum untuk Kai karena semua pelayan di café itu tahu apa yag akan dipesan mereka. Mereka pelanggan tetap.

"Apa aku harus pindah kesamping apartemenmu Kai, supaya kau tidak terlalu jauh jika ingin bertemu denganku" Kai terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke apartemenku"

Kyungsoo tersedak kopinya. Kai langsung memberikan tissue pada Kyungsoo."Kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai. Bagaimana bisa Kai mempunyai ide seperti itu? Pindah ke apartemen Kai? Tinggal berdua maksudnya?

"Aku bilang 'pindah ke apartemenku'" Kyungsoo masih terbatuk kecil. "Apa kau gila? Pindah ke apartemenmu itu artinya kita akan tinggal berdua"

"Benar"

Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya. Enak sekali Kai bicaranya. Apa Kai tidak memikirkan pendapat orang-orang jika tahu ia dan Kai tinggal satu rumah. Bahkan mereka belum menikah!

"Kita belum menikah Kai"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Kyungsoo melongo. Kai hanya memandangi Kyungsoo dengan aneh. Apa salahnya tinggal satu rumah dengan kekasihmu? Kai mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo tapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menariknya. "Jelaskan padaku dulu. Kenapa aku harus pindah ke apartemenmu?"

Kai menarik dirinya kembali. Dipandanginya wajah Kyungsoo yang tersirat kebingungan dan kesal. Kai menarik nafas lemah. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin pindah?" Kai berkata dengan pelan dan lembut. "Benar. Tapi aku tidak berkata ingin pindah denganmu?"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Kyungsoo sibuk dengan kopinya sedangkan Kai hanya menatap lurus kearah meja. Setelah perdebatan hangat soal kepindahan tadi Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan pada Kai. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin sekali ia bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba Kai menyela saat Kyungsoo ingin membuka mulut. "Kyungsoo ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kyungsoo termenung. Dia dan Kai ternyata sama-sama ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Perasaan resah dan cemas merayapi hati Kyungsoo. Ada dua kemungkinan yang akan Kai bicarakan. Pertama tentang masalah perpindahan dan kedua masalah kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo belum siap jika Kai membicarakan opsi kedua .

"Kyungsoo…" Kai memulai lagi. "Kita sudah lama bersama. Kita sudah membagi waktu, kebahagiaan, kesusahan, tawa dan tangis bersama-sama. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan kita tidak akan terpisahkan" Kai berhenti bicara tapi Kyungsoo tidak berhenti berdebar. "Tinggallah bersamaku Kyungsoo. Kita akan melewati hari bersama"

Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak peduli kita belum menikah dan orang-orang akan membicarakan kita. Yang terpenting kau ada disampingku, hidup bersama denganku" Kai mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo. Sebuah lamaran yang manis. Tapi bukankah lamaran itu artinya kau mengajak kekasihmu untuk menikah lalu hidup bersama?

Tapi Kai tidak menyebutkan kata pernikahan.

Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang meninju tepat di jantung Kyungsoo. Rasanya sangat sesak dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa bernapas. Tidak, Kai tidak melamar Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal bersama. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sakit. Tidak tahukah Kai selama ini Kyungsoo sangat menantikan lamaran darinya. Mimpi tentang Kai yang memakai Tuxedo hitam berlutut didepan Kyungsoo yang memakai gaun merah menawan sambil menyodorkan cincin yang bertahtakan mutiara yang indah ditepi pantai saat senja menjelang. Itu adalah mimpi terbesar Kyungsoo bersama dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lagi lalu segera pergi dari sana dengan meninggalkan Kai yang terlonjak kaget. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak membawa tas tangannya. Kai segera mengambil tas Kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju pintu; mengejar Kyungsoo sebelum wanita itu jauh.

Tapi Kyungsoo sangat cepat. Dia tidak terlihat lagi. Kai melongokan kepalanya mencari Kyungsoo diantara pejalan kaki didepan café. Kyungsoo sangat mungil membuat Kai kesulitan mencari. Tapi Kai tidak akan menyerah, Kai tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Wedges tingginya tidak menyulitkan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih cepat. Kyungsoo sudah sangat terampil memakai sepatu ber-_heels_ apapun. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia pergi, tapi yang ia tahu hatinya saat ini sakit karna Kai.

Kai dan semua kebodohannya.

Kai dan semua ketidak-pekaannya

Kyungsoo sudah merasa jauh dari Kai sekarang. Ia berhenti disalah satu kursi ditaman. Mengatur napasnya yang tersengal dan memijit pelan tungkai kakinya yang pegal karena berlari memakai wedges.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengulurkan sebuah tas kecil berwarna _maroon_ kehadapannya. Hei, Kyungsoo kenal tas ini. Ini tas miliknya. Kyungsoo pasti sudah berbuat ceroboh tadi saat ia kesal dengan Kai lalu pergi begitu saja. Saking kesalnya, Kyungsoo sampai melupakan tasnya. Ia segera merebut tas itu tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya.

"Lain kali kalau ingin pergi, pastikan barang-barangmu tidak ada yang tertinggal"

Satu kalimat dengan nada _bass_ menyapa telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Dan Kai sedang berada didepannya. Dengan nafas sama tersengalnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau melupakan tasmu Kyung"

"Kai"

"Sepertinya kau sedang terburu-buru tadi sampai meninggalkan tasmu dan…aku"

Kyungsoo meringis. Ucapan Kai membuat aliran darah Kyungsoo sempat berhenti seperkian detik. Bukan maksud Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan Kai. Yeah, mungkin bisa juga disebut begitu. Tapi sungguh bukan itu Maksud Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik. Kakinya perlahan melangkah menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Sekarang giliran Kai yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian kakinya mengejar langkah Kai yang sudah jauh didepan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kai meninggalkannya. Tidak setelah kesalahpahaman ini terjadi. Semakin dekat dengan Kai, Kyungsoo mempercepat larinya. Tangannya menggapai pinggiran jas milik Kai begitu Kyungsoo tepat berada dibelakang Kai.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia merasakan sebuah tarikan dari belakang. Pasti Kyungsoo. Kai berhenti tapi tidak membalikan badannya. Kemudian Kai bisa merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya. Kai menghela napas kemudian berbalik.

Kai segera merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Membenamkan wajah Kyungsoo di dadanya. Kai sendiri menumpukan dagunya di pundak kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak, bahunya bergetar. Kai mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kyungsoo lalu meletakkannya di kepala Kyungsoo. Tangan kanan Kai mengusap surai lembut Kyungsoo. Hidungnya menghirup aroma surai itu yang wangi dan lembut.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis sayangku" Kai berbicara tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin terisak. "Hei kenapa semakin menangis?" Kai terus mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo berkata diantara tangisnya. Tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk punggung Kai. Kai menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dank e kiri.

"Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf Kyung"

"Tapi aku egois, Kai"

Kai melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah cantik namun basah oleh airmata milik Kyungsoo. Sedang menangis saja Kyungsoo tetap cantik. Kai semakin cinta dengan Kyungsoo. Kai menelungkupkan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf Kyung. Aku sudah membuatmu menangis dan jelek" Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai. Tidak lucu sekali Kai ini. "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan tadi di pembicaraan kita. Kau ingin menikah bukan?"

"Tapi kau tidak ingin menikah" Kai menyerngit.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin menikah?"

"Kau. Kau tidak membicarakan pernikahan kita. Kau hanya membicarakan kehidupan bersama kita" Kyungsoo memberenggut. _Mood_nya mendadak jelek ketika harus membicarakan masalah ini lagi. Kai terkekeh lalu mencium pucuk hidung Kyungsoo singkat.

"Baiklah nona Kyungsoo, sepertinya tadi kau pergi begitu saja sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku"

Kyungsoo menyerngit

Kai menarik napas

"Tadi aku mau bilang, hiduplah denganku, tinggallah bersamaku dan kita akan menikah. Lalu punya anak dan menjadi orang tua. Hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi kau meninggalkanku sebelum aku mengatakan itu semua" Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya.

Sedetik kemudian Kai mengulurkan satu tangannya dan berlutut didepan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai yang satunya merogoh saku celana lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berludru. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Terharu dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Kai. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menitikan airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin merusak momen berharganya dengan tangisan. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu disekeliling mereka sudah banyak orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan peristiwa yang sebenarnya sudah biasa tapi mengandung arti yang sakral. Sebuah lamaran. Yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tepat di matanya. "Do Kyungsoo. Aku hanya pemuda yang kesepian. Aku sudah merasakan pahit manisnya kehidupan. Aku sudah pernah terpuruk dengan hidupku. Aku sudah pernah kehilangan semua yang seharusnya aku miliki. Aku sudah pernah merasakan itu semua. Aku sudah pernah hampir menyerah. Aku berpikir untuk apa aku hidup jika kehidupan saja sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi. Lalu seorang gadis datang ke kehidupanku. Merusak semuanya. Menerobos palang yang aku buat di hatiku. Hingga aku sadari, aku sudah jatuh. Jatuh pada pesona gadis yang sudah mengacak-acak hatiku. Gadis dengan mata bulat yang jernih dan tidak ada satupun dosa disana. Gadis yang kini namanya sudah terpatri di hatiku. Dan akan akan kutulis disetiap nadiku. Do Kyungsoo, nama gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dan hari ini aku akan segera memilikinya. Memilikinya dengan seluruh hidupku. Tak aka nada yang dapat memisahkanku dengannya hingga maut memanggil kami" Kai mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, marry me if you wanna"

Kyungsoo langsung menerjang tubuh Kai, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tangisannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan meriah, meneriakkan selamat pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Hari itu semua yang hadir di taman merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan berputar-putar. Pada putaran ketiga Kai berhenti. Tangannya masih memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Kai menempelkan kening mereka.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kai" Kyungsoo menjawab lirih. "Ini 'kan yang kau inginkan sayang? Sebuah lamaran dariku. Sebuah lamaran yang berarti aku akan menikahimu. Benar 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, tangannya kini memeluk leher Kai. "Nikahi aku Kyungsoo. Nikahi aku jika itu maumu" Kai semakin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo. "Apapun itu Kai"

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Kai mencium Kyungsoo. Menyesap bibir mungil kemerahan milik Kyungsoo. Merasakan manis dan lembutnya dari bibir mungil itu. Gerakan Kai sangat lembut, membuat Kyungsoo mabuk kepayang. Membuat Kyungsoo meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Mengajak Kyungsoo terbang melewati cakrawala. Sungguh sebuah ciuman yang dahsyat. Dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai disini.

.

.

Kai berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan gelisah. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan terasa dingin. Wajah Kai terlihat gugup dan perasaannya gelisah. Sehun yang kebetulan berdiri disamping Kai menepuk pundak Kai. Bermaksud untuk menyemangati Kai. Kai menengok ke Sehun dan menganggukkan kepala. Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan Kai langsung membeku ketika melihat sosok anggun nan cantik beerjalan kearahnya dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan mantap menuju Kai. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitam yang melekat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sebulan yang lalu, Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk hidup bersamanya, memiliki anak dan menjadi orang tua. Maka hari ini Kyungsoo menerima permintaan dari Kai untuk hidup bersama, memiliki anak dan menjadi orang tua. Kyungsoo mungkin pernah punya mimpi dengan sebuah lamaran yang indah dangan pakaian yang indah, cincin yang indah, ditepi pantai saat senja menjelang. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi. Selama yang melamar itu seorang Kai, dilamar dengan sebuag kayu pun, Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dan masa depannya dengan pria yang ada didepannya yang sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

END

.

.

Hai..nara is back….

Nara kembali kawan dengan cerita supernorak dari kaisoo hahahahahaha

Nara cerita sedikit ya,

Ini ff lahir karna desakan dari adik kandung nara, naya.

Dia itu kaisoo shipper bingiiitt

Dia udah mara-marah sambil bilang "mana kaisoo gue?"

Dan secepat kilat nara bikin ini ff. Makan nih ff *jejelin ke naya*

Nah, saking lamanya nunggu nara bikin ff kaisoo, naya jadi bersin-bersin mulu tiap pagi.

Katanya "ini efek dari cerita kisoo yang belom elo buat…haatchii"

Trus salah gue elo jadi bersin-bersin gini?

Hahahahaha

Nara dan naya Cuma beda satu setengah tahun. Jadi dengan tidak sangat sopannya dia manggil nara tanpa embel-embel 'kakak' 'eonni' 'mpok' 'mba' dst

Dan yang lebih parahnya, kita dibilang kembar!

Dan yang lebih lebih parahnya lagi nara dianggap adiknya, karna badan nara yang sangat mungil ini *nangis*

Dan sekarang foaalaah… ff nya syudah selesai.

Nara lagi-lagi harus minta maaf buat readers semua kalau cerita nara semakinkesini semakin…..

Nara mohon bantuan dan semangatnya buat menulis labih baik lagi

Sudah ya, terima kasih udah mau bacaff nara dan meriview.

Oya kalian dapet salam tuh dari naya

Terima kasih


End file.
